Apocalyptic Requiem: Ragnarök
by FuyuKaze
Summary: The Orchestra has begun its final piece. Strings, woodwinds, brass, and percussions join in harmony for the most dreadful composition known to man. The scene is set and the audience is ignorant of the dangers that lie within the soft melody of Ragnarök...


**Apocalyptic Requiem: Ragnarök**

_By FuyuKaze_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any seasons of Digimon Digital Monsters and I do not own anything else I use in this fan written story. They all belong to their respective owners and I am not making profit out of this.

**Rating:** The following content is rated M. It may contain strong language, violence, gore, and adult situations. The following is for mature audiences. Readers' discretion certainly advised…

**Summary: **The Orchestra has begun its final piece. Strings, woodwinds, brass, and percussions join in harmony for the most dreadful composition known to man. The scene is set and the audience is ignorant of the dangers that lie within the soft melody known as_Ragnarök_…

"Talking" 'Thinking' **Techniques**

x – x – x – x – x – x – x

**BOOK I – OVERTURE**

x – x – x – x – x – x – x

_To stop the flow of music would be like the stopping of time itself, incredible and inconceivable_

_Aaron Copland_

x – x – x – x – x – x – x

_The Digital World… if you were to ask a random person in the streets about that place, they would describe it in such an optimistic view that it'll sound ridiculous. To be truthful, I would have done the same six years ago._

_What happened six years ago you ask? Well, it was the day that BelialVamdemon wrought terror upon humanity. It was also the day of his downfall at the hands of the _Erabareshi Kodomotachi_. I still remember the feeling of peacefulness when the events were over and, in a way, thought that we had finally achieved 'eternal peace' in both the Digital World and Real World._

_How naïve I was. How naïve we all were._

_My firm belief on the matter was nothing but an optimistic illusion that was shattered as quickly as it affected me._

_There is no such thing as eternal. However, people, until now, still hold onto it. They're completely ignorant to the dangers that lie beneath the thin veil of deception… everyone except a select few._

_The dreadful feeling of having the perfect illusion shattered was unbearable. Only a select few knew the truth and know about the entirety of the Digital World. Information comes with a price and we kept it to ourselves. Friends and families stayed in the dark and we'd rather die than to prematurely destroy their happiness._

_Let them bask in their happiness for a while longer for none was able to stop what was to come. Despite the preparations, we had no way of knowing how this well placed illusion would shatter._

_Yes, the Orchestra has begun its final piece. Strings, woodwinds, brass, and percussions join in harmony for the most dreadful composition known to man. The scene is set and the audience is ignorant of the dangers that lie within the soft melody known as __Ragnarök… _

_All we can do is delay the inevitable…_

LOG ENTRY #03428-BMx731 – Yagami Taichi

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

**PICK UP NOTE – PIANISSISSIMO**

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

"Why must we gather here? Such a barren land filled with nothingness. Not even a speck of grass in sight!" a turtle like monster possessing a two heads and a large and thick tree on its shell spoke gloomily as he stared out in the vast wasteland. The orbs floating around it flashed briefly in an intense white.

"That's better!" one of the heads smiled in appreciation as the spot the gigantic creature stood on was filled with grass. The other head eyed it in curiosity before sighing at the lack of luster in the grass' color.

"Must you always repeat this every meeting Xuanwomon" a large ferocious looking white tiger stared at the massive two-headed turtle with its four red eyes. Its white coat had lightning blue streaks and twelve orbs floated around its body.

"Let the peace loving fool do what he wants mongrel" Xuanwumon frowned at the giant red bird that appeared. It had six wings, the lower ones having three sharp claws each. Six red orbs floated around its neck and six around the end of its tail. The blazing fire on its back died down, revealing a small jet like contraption attached to its body.

"You dare feather brain!" the tiger growled out.

"Zhuqiamon! Baihumon! That is enough" a booming voice echoed across the wasteland as a large dragon creature made out of pure electrical energy wrapped in chains appeared before the three large beasts. It had a long beard and had three blue orbs floating around each of its feet and hands.

"The human loving fool has finally appeared… What joy!" the blazing red bird grounded out in annoyance.

"Aye, aye! Why have ye called us here Qinglongmon?" the most completely covered head looked at the thunder dragon.

"Just what exactly do you want with us now?" Baihumon growled lowly, showing its complete displeasure at being present.

Qinglongmon sighed inwardly at the negative response from the other sovereigns. They're ideals clashed too much for any real cooperation and he had found it most annoying. Crisis upon crisis would have ended if they had worked together in the past.

"Anubimon's hold is waning" the blue dragon had felt the heated glare from Baihumon and Zhuqiamon. Knowing the two would start bickering soon; Qinglongmon had decided to avoid unnecessary pleasantries and got to the point.

"Impossible! Anubimon's powers should be enough to hold out for another six millennia!" the right headed head shouted out frantically.

"The peace loving fool speaks the truth! What are you playing at here you human loving dragon" Zhuqiamon sneered at the bluish electrical construct. The giant bird was never one to play games and he especially did not like anything that would relate to joking matters.

"This is not a joke! Anubimon's powers are waning and at our current state we cannot afford to lend him anymore" Qinglongmon's voice once again boomed across the barren land.

"Then the Dark Area is connecting to our worlds as we speak?" the fierce looking tiger growled softly. The thought of the Dark Area reaching their quadrant was not pleasant. No, it seriously was not pleasant at all.

"The Digimon Judge has been trying, but his hold on the doors are slipping"

"Anubimon has been trying?" the two heads spoke at once, clearly confused at the tense the mighty dragon had used.

The solemn look on Qinglongmon's face indicated that this was not a recent event.

"I'm afraid that the Dark Area's influence has already started to spread in your quadrants"

"Our quadrants?" this time, the two heads spoke with a deadly voice.

"Since when has it started spreading?" Baihumon kept a cool demeanor despite grave revelations.

"Five years ago" Qinglongmon flinched at the massive flares of power coming from the other three sovereigns. Their respective twelve Digi-Cores flashed brightly and released an intense amount of energy. The great dragon knew he should have told them sooner, but circumstances looked positive during those times. It wasn't until the sudden spike of negative energy that came from his quadrant that things were finally becoming bleak.

Sighing inwardly, Qinglongmon let out his own flare of power. It seemed that talking right now would be pointless. The three other sovereigns wanted to vent their frustrations. Then so be it. With mighty roars, the four sovereigns charged forth, intent on getting rid of some pent up anger.

"**Raijin no Mai**"

"**Kouen**"

"**Seidouhou**"

"**Kokuhyou**"

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

"Ara ara, seems like it didn't go as well as he planned" a blond haired woman sighed as she heard the explosions. Her long blond hair moved along with the breezed produced from the explosions' shockwaves. She wore a black colored vest over a plain white shirt. She also had dark blue short shorts with a white cape attached at her waist. Her footwear consisted of dark blue roller blades. Her hands sported black battle gloves. Her right hand's battle glove extended to her wrist where there was a small rectangular device attached to it. The device sported a small line, small enough for a card to pass through.

"I sure as hell do not want to be facing any of them anytime soon" a man with short thick brown hair covered his face with his arm, avoiding getting dust in his eyes. He wore a red battle vest over a black muscle shirt. His pants were black and streamlined fit to allow the utmost amount of movement. Like the blond girl near him, he sported a black cape attached around his waist. He, however, sported a double bladed katar on his left hand and a triple bladed katar on his right. The katar on his right hand had a small device attached at the end of the weapon and sported the same line that his companion had on her device.

"Is this going to take a long time? We are on the clock here" the brown haired man let out a sigh as another shockwave passed through them. Explosions upon explosions occurred as the Harmonious Ones continued their battle.

"Looks like it… Shall we move to plan Beta then _taichou_?" the blond-haired woman giggled at her superior's annoyed expression. He never did like formalities and simply loathed it when his friends called him by his title.

"Don't call me that" the glare he sent her way caused her to giggle more. Her leader was so easy to annoy that she found it quite cute.

"Plan Beta is the only option we have right now. The Data Nightmares are going to make their move anytime" a solemn expression crossed over the man's face.

Another shockwave tore through the vast wasteland, causing another strong gust of wind to pass through the two humans. The brown haired man clicked his tongue before bringing up his device and pointed it forward.

"Data Materialization: Agumon!" his command was received and the device beeped once. A small beam of orange light shot forth from his device. The light took shape of a creature and soon emitted a faint glow of orange. After a brief flash of light, an orange colored looking dinosaur replaced the orange light.

"Data Materialization: Labramon!" copying her companion, the blond haired woman brought her device forward and a small white light shot forward. It too took a shape of a creature and after the flash of light; a small white Labrador creature appeared.

"Agumon, you are to head to the point alpha and take charge of the command" the orange dinosaur blinked before smiling and nodding his head at the orders given to him.

"Labramon, head to point beta and provide backup to the Chaos _Meister_" the Labrador nodded his head in bowed before his master.

"Your will be done, _mein Herr_!" with that, the two creatures disappeared in flash of light just as another shockwave wept across the barren land…

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

Pure darkness swept across the land engulfing everything in its grasp. The ocean looked bleak and the wildlife looked rotten. The meadow was a sickly green color and the ocean's vivid blue was an ill at ease blackish blue. The leaves did not possess their natural sheen and the trees looked pallid.

Across the ground, there were multiple shadow creatures. Each possessed eerie red eyes and had different shapes and sizes. Some were shaped weirdly, some more recognizable, some were enormous and a few were shaped like humans. An army they were, easily reaching the thousandth mark.

Above them floated a sinister looking creature. Its purplish wings extended to their full glory and its eyes gleamed darkly under its hood. Two silver-white horns protruded out of the creature's horns. Its wardrobe was composed of a long red and white coat with gold markings here and there.

"Minions of the Dark Area" the creature called out in a baleful voice, "our time has nearly come! Our first step is to get rid of those annoying humans in the Real World! Then our path to the Digital World will be assured!"

"Anubimon's powers are waning and our first step before joining our brethren is to enter the Digital World!"

The crowd beneath him roared in approval. It was finally time to bring the worlds into complete chaos. It was finally time for their ascension. It was now their time to rule. It was now the time to start the show.

It was time to start playing the overture of the magnificent piece known as Ragnarök!

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

**AN:** Yes, I've finally gotten off my lazy ass and started rewriting this. I've reread what I've already posted and I didn't like it at all. Therefore, I shall start this off from scratch again. Not much to rewrite, but I sorted out exactly what I wanted to do with this story.

Horrible? Awesome? Thoughts? Questions?


End file.
